


Miss Ellie

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Ashley Dzerigian (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover





	Miss Ellie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts).



‘’Im telling you, Johnny actually got mistaken for  real doll when we were having lunch’’ Tommy called out as his small body jumped up on to the large hotel bed in Adam’s room, a laugh escaping from the bathroom where Adam was getting undressed.  
‘’Well he is a very pretty boy’’ Adam called back as he stuck his head out the bathroom to see where Tommy had gotten too.   
‘’You think everyone is pretty Adam so that doesn’t count’’ Tommy laughed as he knelt up on the bed and pushed the pillows together before he turned and shuffled the covers down to climb in to Adam’s bed.

Walking out the bathroom, Adam clicked the light off before he hitched his old worn lounge pants up and headed across the room. ‘’What film have you picked out?’’ Adam asked as he dropped down on to the other side of the bed.   
‘’It’s-‘’ Trailing off, both men looked towards the door as a knock echoed out on it before they glanced towards each other, ‘’expecting anyone else tonight other than me to hang out?’’ Tommy asked as Adam frowned and shook his head.   
‘’No everyone else was going to go out before we leave tomorrow’’ Adam told him as he climbed back up and moved towards the hotel door where he unlocked it and pulled it open to see Ashley stood there, her phone in hand and one of Tommy’s hoody’s over her body and a pair of washed sweat pants on. ‘’oh hey, everything okay?’’ Adam asked as he turned slightly as he heard Tommy’s footsteps move towards the door.   
‘’Hey Ash, I thought you were going out with the guys?’’ Tommy asked as she shrugged a little.   
‘’Decided to stay in, got a phone call about Miss Ellie’’ She sighed,   
‘’Come in and join us, we were just going to watch a movie which Tommy picked’’ Adam grinned out as he offered his hand, ‘’how is Miss Ellie?’’   
‘’ Umm, she passed away’’ Ashley said quietly as both men glanced towards each other before they pulled her in, Tommy’s hands moving to close the door as Adam pulled her in to a hug.   
‘’Oh honey’’ Adam breathed out, his eyes moving up to Tommy as he walked over and hugged in to Ashley’s back, his arms around them both as Adam shifted his arm slightly to curl around him too.

Five minutes later, Adam stroked his fingers through Ashley’s hair from where she was laid against his chest on the bed; her body lay between his and Tommy’s, the covers up over their waists as Tommy cuddled in to her from behind.  
‘’Thanks  guys’’ Ashley whispered out a while later as Adam turned to look down at her with a smile,  
‘’You don’t need to thank me sweetie, we are all here for you, never going to be alone with us here’’ Adam whispered with a smile before he glanced over at Tommy with a grin, ‘’although, you might want to find a new cuddle partner who manages to stay awake’’ Adam whispered as Ashley lifted her head and glanced over at her shoulder with a smile.  
‘’Let him sleep, I’ll cuddle him out tomorrow on the train’’ She whispered as she laid back and curled closer to Adam again, the movie on low as they both fell in to a comfortable silence until sleep took over.


End file.
